powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Scroll 18: A Father and The Bonds of Brothers
is the eighteenth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the conclusion of the showdown between the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger, which ultimately leads to the two ninja schools to finally unite against the Jakanja threat. Synopsis With Ikkou enraged by the power of the island, Isshuu must come to grips with the dark past of the Kasumi family in order for he and his brother to find a new path forwards. Plot Ikkou is still out of his mind, while Isshuu tells the story to the Hurricanger about their determined father. Their father trained this two sons, he wanted them to be Goraijer. He pit brother against brother. Isshuu shudders at the thought of the memories. His father designed the armor and downloaded the information about the mecha into the message device. He later left and died. The Hurricanger try to convince him that he can change. He stresses that is the only reason they exist. Nanami questions Ikkou if he will be nothing more than his father's vessel. Yousuke and Isshuu have a bitter talk about the fact that Ikkou will kill him if they continue like this. Isshuu can't even bare to say what he believes he needs to do. Yousuke watches him with pained empathy, then steps forward to stand right behind him and asks softly if is it all right if he calls him Isshu. He tells him to call him Yousuke. The other two bound into the surf to join him. They introduce themselves. They say they will help him get his brother back. They smile at him, and he can't muster anything but meet each of their gazes. It is hard for him to believe. Isshu's been alone for so long, but he finally accepts their help with a dazed nod. Chuzubo comes to Ikkou. He tells him to fill himself with the gas to let it wipe out his weakness to kill his brother. Ikkou barely gets up and breathes in the gas that still hurts. The other four head towards Ikkou and get attacked by Girigirigaishi. The sun returns and the electrify comes back when Girigrigaishi is destroyed by the Triple Gadget. Oboro contacts the trio and Mugensai scolds them. Ikkou rushes through the three to get to Isshuu, who reminds him that their father is dead. The trio feel distress, but can't get away from their battle with Chuzubo to help. Ikkou raises the Ikazuchi Maru to strike the final blow. Isshuu moves to defend himself before Ikkou hits the blade down, so it slides on his shoulder. He throws Ikkou off him and gets back up, but Ikkou takes out his weapon, shoots Isshuu and he falls. He is weeping as his brother races towards him. Isshuu gets back to his feet. He's had enough, and seeing Ikkou in this madness is too much for him. And he pulls out his own blade, and this time the two weapons meet and clash. And Isshuu strikes hard and Ikkou lands on his back. The roles are reversed, with the blade at Ikkou's throat. Ikkou urges him to kill him. Isshuu screams in anger. And when he raises his staff to kill. The two children arrive, the girl urges him not to kill his brother. Isshuu would rather do anything but that. Ikkou grabs him by the throat and throws him aside. Isshuu warns the children not to get closer. As Ikkou gets to his feet, Isshuu screams at them to run. The children are frozen still. The girl mentions when he saved them. Ikkou remembers this. What they didn't know was that he wanted to use the gas for himself, not to save them. He towers over them, weapon raised to strike. Ikkou tells them, "That's not the truth. It wasn't to help you, I breathed in that gas." But the two kids link their hands. "But you did save us. So we can still play together." They hold up their linked hands for Ikkou to see. He stops suddenly. Ikkou remembers him and Isshuu playing as children in a river. He caught his brother's hand to keep him from falling in. Isshuu raised his small spear to strike a fish. Back in present time, Ikkou staggers, drops his weapon and cries Isshu's name, and falls to his knees, out of his armor. Chuzubo is less happy. The trio are quick to attack while he's distracted. Together they kick him. Chuzubo falls down in a series of explosions. The kids rush to Ikkou's side, asking him if he is okay. Isshuu un-transforms. Ikkou makes his way towards the waiting Isshu and slowly falls to his knees. "I'm sorry, Isshuu. I get it now. Father sent us out to get stronger, but not to live. What a pitiful excuse for a man." Isshuu joins gets on one knee and they hug. In the Centipede, Tao Zanto is really mad. Chuzubo makes Girigirigaishi big and the Goraijer and Hurricanger call their machines. Mugensai comments, "This is the first time the Gouraijer and Hurricanger have faced the Jakanja together!" Senpuujin hurries up. Gouraijin destroys the monster. The island is sinking and Gouraijin reaches down to the kids. Isshuu says, "After all this I'm pretty tired." The two kids are in Ikkou's cockpit. The 2 bots walk in the water from the sinking island. Tao Zanto shocks and tortures Chuzubo. Sargain is worried, Wendinu and Furabijou duck behind a column. Wendinu wonders where Manmaruba is. Furabijou comments that she hasn't seen him for a while. Manmuraba has hurtled into a chamber. There are four rocky pillars and he centers himself between them. He spins webs and hangs within them. Chuuzubo continues to be shocked. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Ikkou Kasumi(Child): *Isshuu Kasumi(Child): *TV Announcer: *Akane: *Shohei: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 21, . *'Space Ninja File': Third Spear, Manmaruba DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 5 features episodes 17-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita